Crossing The Divide
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: John is a Wall Street mogul who hates his job and the road his life has taken. Elizabeth is the college dropout who takes a job as his house cleaner, so she can support her child. What happens when a spark is ignited between these two? Will the social divide between them be too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Summary: John is a Wall Street mogul who hates his job and the road his life has taken. Elizabeth is the college dropout who takes a job as his house cleaner, so she can support her child. What happens when a spark is ignited between these two? Will the social divide between them be too much?**

**Author's Note: As you can see, this story is very AU. I had originally penned it for something else, but it kept screaming Sparky at me (seriously) and I do love Sparky, so it seems as if Sparky has gotten its way with this one. **

**On another note, John and Elizabeth's parents (both) are still alive for the purpose of this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know that I'm not the only Sparky shipper. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Your father just wants what's best for you, John," his mother said softly, reaching out to place a hand against his arm.

Sighing, he looked at his mother, trying to keep the irritated look off of his face. "Are you sure?" He asked bitterly. "Because it doesn't seem like it to me!"

"Of course he does, John. He loves you," she gently chided.

"Me or the money?" He spat, knowing that he was about to get a lecture off of his mother by the look she was currently giving him.

"Jonathan Sheppard, don't you dare talk about your father like that!" She scolded angrily.

"Didn't say anything about him," he muttered impudently.

"You insinuated that all he wanted was your money!" She exclaimed, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, mom! I'm considering selling the company that _I_ _made_ from the ground up, and all he can think about is the money. It's ridiculous! I hate this. This is not what I wanted – I didn't want all of this!" He threw his hands up, symbolising the luxuries around himself.

"John-" His mother started, but he cut her off.

"You might think I'm insane, and I sure as hell know, dad does, but…" he paused for a moment. He slouched back against the couch and looked up towards the ceiling for a moment before looking back at his mother. "You know… I wanted to join the Air Force," he smiled regretfully. It had been a dream of his to be able to join the military, but his father had thought his dream to be silly and instead had pushed him into the business world, and he had gotten lost in it, unable to find his way back out.

"I know you did," she softly murmured.

He snorted a little. "Instead I have a job I hate!"

**~xoXox~**

"Elizabeth, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" Her mother asked, closing her robe as she stood in the doorway of her apartment.

Shifting the snoring bundle in her arms, Elizabeth gave her mother a desperate look. "Can we stay here tonight?" She asked, tiredness showing through in her voice.

"Of course you can, darling!" Her mother exclaimed, sounding shocked at the thought that she would turn her down. She moved aside and let her in.

She gave her mother a grateful smile when she took the bags that she had been carrying out of her hand, her fingers numb from the weight of them. She walked over to the couch and sat down, moving her little girl, so that she was lying down in her arms. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight, mom," she said offhandedly as she began opening her daughter's coat.

Her mother scoffed. "You can stay here anytime, Elizabeth, you know that. That's why you have a key," she pointed out. "You know you don't have to ask," she said softly, sitting down beside her and patting her knee. "I am curious why you want to stay here and not at your own place, though."

Rubbing her sleep-heavy eyes, Elizabeth rested her head against the back of the couch, turning it a little to look at her mother. "I'm so tired," she whispered, not answering the question that had been asked of her and instead closed her eyes for a moment. She felt tears beginning to build up behind her eyelids. "And Rae's just so tired, which makes her cranky." She groaned, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

She opened her eyes when she felt her mother wiping away the wetness with her thumb. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Her eyebrows scrunched together and a sob escaped her throat. "I can't do this anymore." She shook her head, her hold tightening on her little girl who was still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but envy her daughter a little. She wished that she could sleep that peacefully. It had been a long time.

"Oh Elizabeth, you knew having a baby wasn't going to be easy."

She shook her head again. "It's not that," she sniffled.

"Then what is it?" Her mother asked curiously, her brow furrowing.

Elizabeth looked down at her baby, smiling as she fingered one of her curls. "You know, she'll be two soon," she pointed out.

"I know," her mother said, and she could hear the smile in her voice.

"She's growing up so fast," she said forlornly.

"She's still just a baby, Elizabeth…" her mother paused for a moment. "Now what's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

Letting out a sigh, she ran the back of her index finger along Rachel's chubby cheek. "I've decided to leave college."

"What?" Her mother asked loudly, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Shh! You'll wake, Rae." She growled, sending her a glare.

"You can't leave college, Elizabeth," she scolded.

"I can and I am!" She stated. She didn't need her mother's permission. She had thought about this long and hard, but she knew that both of her parents deserved to know before she did anything drastic.

"But you love college, Elizabeth. You've wanted to be a diplomat for so long." She held her hands out a little.

"I know, but I love my daughter more," she whispered. "And I refuse to miss out on anymore of her life." She had had Rachel during her second year of college, and God knows how hard it had been trying to keep up with her studies and caring for a new born. She loved her little girl, but she had to admit that her parents had taken care of her a lot while she had continued to go to college. But she just couldn't do it anymore. She was missing out on so much.

She felt the couch dip as her mother sat down beside her. "What are you going to do?" She asked softly, resignation in her voice.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders a little before answering. "Honestly, I don't know. I have a meeting with the dean tomorrow. Maybe I'll get a job, something that doesn't keep me away from, Rae for too long," she replied thoughtfully. There had to be something out there that she could do.

"Well, it's your decision," her mother sighed. "You're doing so well, sweetheart, maybe you should think about it some more. You know your father and I don't mind taking care of, Rachel."

"I know, but I do!" She exclaimed. She had made her choice. Couldn't her mother just leave it alone? Elizabeth knew that her mother just wanted what was best for her, but now she had a daughter that she had to take care of, and she didn't want to miss out on any more of her life. "She's my daughter, mom. For God's sake, I missed her first steps. I won't miss out on anything else." She stated firmly.

"Okay, okay," her mother held her hands up. "It's late, now go on to bed," she scolded playfully, swatting her leg.

Smiling a little, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Goodnight momma," she said softly, standing up with her baby girl held tightly in her arms.

"Goodnight darling."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Should I continue? This is just the introductory chapter.**

**Also, Elizabeth is 22 and John is 27.**

**Review please. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to the guest reviewer who left a very enthusiastic review. I wish you had an account, so I could PM you to say thank you, but I guess this way works, too. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You stay here last night, sweetheart?" Her father asked as he rounded the bar that she was sitting at and made his way over to the refrigerator.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah… damn neighbours had the music up and woke up, Rae. I kept asking them to turn it down, but they wouldn't, so I came here," she explained.

Her father nodded as he pulled a tray of eggs out of the fridge and some bacon. "You should talk to your landlord," he said.

Elizabeth scoffed and ran a hand through her brown curls. "I've tried talking to him, but he doesn't care. I've been dealing with it for weeks!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

Her father looked at her. "Lizzie – weeks? Why didn't you say something?" He asked, moving to stand at the other side of the bar, just in front of where she was sitting.

With a sigh, she looked into the concerned eyes of her father. "Because I knew you and mom would of just made me move back home," she said.

"Maybe you should," he said.

"Dad," she whined.

"I know you like to be independent, Lizzie, but you have to think of, Rae now," he implored.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked accusingly. "You saying I don't love my daughter?" She angrily glared at her father. How could he even think that she didn't love her child? There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for Rachel. She absolutely adored and loved her daughter – she would die for her if necessary!

"That's not what I'm saying, Lizzie, and you know that!" He shot back just as hard. "I just think that it would be easier on you if you moved back home for a little while, even if it's just until you find a new place, somewhere better," he explained.

Running a hand over her eyes, she sniffled a little. "I know, dad. I'm sorry… I just… I love, Rae so much, and I just hate it when she gets sick or she can't sleep because of those damn neighbours, but I just… I can't afford anywhere else. Now that I'm leaving school, that job in the café on campus is gone," she sighed.

She had never thought that her life would have turned out like this. If someone had have told her five years ago that she would have had a kid and be leaving college, she would have laughed outright in their faces. This wasn't what she had planned for her life, far from it in fact. She hadn't had planned kids until she had been much older. Though, that wasn't to say that she regretted having her daughter.

But, she couldn't deny that when she had first found out that she had been pregnant, it had been such a shock. She had felt so alone back then. Rachel's father had walked out on her when she had told him the news and her parents had been angry with her for getting pregnant at such a young age.

She had been so confused and hadn't known what to do, but as soon as she had heard her heartbeat that was that.

She hated the thought of what her life would be like now without her – empty!

She jumped, coming out of her thoughts when she heard her father yell, "You're leaving college?"

She nodded. "Didn't mom tell you?" She asked curiously with a slight frown.

Her father shook his head 'no.' "She didn't tell me anything. I didn't even know you had stayed here last night till I saw you this morning," he explained softly.

"Oh," she muttered, hoping that he wouldn't be too angry at her decision.

"Why are you leaving college, Lizzie?" He asked softly.

Feeling her eyes tear up again, she looked at her father. "I just… I'm fed-up missing out on so much of, Rae's life. I want to be there for her, so I know this is the right decision," she stated firmly, standing her ground. She was not going to allow herself to be persuaded into changing her mind. No way in hell!

"What are you going to do then?" He asked.

She sighed. "Like I told, mom last night, I'll get a job, something that won't keep me away from, Rae for too long."

Her father sighed this time. "Okay, it's your choice."

"I know," she rested her head in her hand, bringing her attention back to the newspaper that she was currently flicking through, looking for job advertisements.

She knew that this was the right decision to make, it had to be.

**~xoXox~**

"You can't really be thinking about selling your company, Mister Sheppard?" Ben, his trusted PA, asked him.

John nodded as he stepped onto the elevator, sighing at Ben's refusal to call him by his name. "I'm afraid so, Ben." Ben followed on after him. "But don't worry, I will make sure that you'll still have a job," he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks… I think," Ben frowned a little.

John chuckled, but then his expression turned to one of seriousness. "I know this decision has everyone on edge, but I've been running this business for so long that I… just… I need a break…" he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders, his composure slipping a little.

"Then take a vacation," he tried to reason.

John shook his head slightly. No-one seemed to understand, and he was fed-up having to explain his reasoning's. It was his company, his life, and he could do with it whatever the hell he wanted. "I don't need a vacation, I need to start living my life," he stated, stepping off of the elevator when it stopped at his floor, his self-confidence reasserting itself.

"So, you're really doing it then?" Ben asked, trying to keep up with him as he walked hastily towards his office.

Stopping just outside the doors of his office, he turned and gave his personal assistant a small smile. "It's not a done-deal yet," he tried to reassure, hoping that he would just drop the subject for a while.

He had a lot of work that he had to get through today and he was fed-up talking about something that he might not even do. He wanted to, God knows did he want to sell his company, but it was an important decision that he had to think about. He owed them all that much, and probably so much more. Because how often did you find extremely loyal employees? Not very!

"Okay," Ben sighed, relenting.

"Okay," he squared his shoulders, "could you do me a favour?" He asked, waiting for Ben's response, but he just nodded instead. "Could you put an advertisement in the paper, looking for a new housecleaner – please?" He asked, remembering that even though he got along with his employees, that he had a knack for forgetting to say 'please' when asking them to do something – his forgotten manners hadn't boded well with one employee.

He watched as Ben scribbled the note down on his pad. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No, that'll be all for now." He turned and walked into his office, already wishing that the day was over.

**~xoXox~**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elizabeth?" Dean Martin asked her.

Elizabeth nodded, shifting in her seat. "I'm sure," she spoke with such confidence. "This is what I want to do."

"You're doing so well, at the top of your class in fact; can I not persuade you to stay?" He asked, looking at her imploringly.

"Afraid not, sir. My daughter is more important," she stated simply.

Dean Martin just nodded before speaking again. "But, would she not benefit from you getting your degree?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not if I miss out on her life," she replied tersely. She knew that he was probably only trying to help her, but she did not need another lecture right now.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll put the paperwork in, but remember, you are always welcome back," he reassured.

"Thank you, sir." She stood up and held out her hand towards him.

He took her hand in his and gave it a light shake. "Good luck, Elizabeth," he said sincerely.

She just nodded before walking out of his office.

She had to remind herself once again that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Another short chapter, I know. Things will start picking up in the next several chapters. **

**Review please. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews for last chapter. They are all very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As soon as the front door was pushed open, Elizabeth was immediately greeted with the delightful smell of her mother's baking. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she threw her purse and keys down onto the table just inside of the door. She loved it when her mother would bake, especially when she would make her apple pie – she hadn't had the treat of her mother's baking in quite some time.

Licking her lips in anticipation of the food, she walked up the short hall and into the living room, shrugging her jacket off of herself and laying it over the back of the couch. Her green eyes instantly locked onto her mother humming to herself and making her way around the open kitchen. It truly was an amazing sight to see her mother so happy and oblivious to the world around her. She hadn't seen her mother this happy in a long time, not since her father had had his heart attack. That had put a strain on all of them when he had been stuck in the hospital and they hadn't known if he was going to make it or not.

Thankfully though, they didn't have to worry about that now. Though, sometimes she feared that her mother would call her in the middle of the night with the news of her father's death. She didn't think that she would be able to handle that very well. She loved her father dearly, and she hated the thought of not seeing him or hearing his voice ever again.

She sighed and shook her head, as if to dispel the upsetting thought and made her way over to the breakfast bar, slipping onto a stool. "Smells good," she commented softly, stifling a giggle when her mother jumped and rested a hand over her heart.

"Elizabeth, you scared me," she huffed out with a slight smile.

"Sorry," she apologised, reaching a hand out to grab one of the muffins her mother had made.

"Hey," her mother exclaimed, swatting her hand away. "Not till after lunch," she scolded.

Elizabeth pouted and pulled her hand into her chest, giving it a light rub. "What's the occasion?" She asked, curious as to why her mother was baking so much, not that she was complaining. Well… maybe she was complaining a little bit. After all, she hadn't even gotten to try a muffin!

"No occasion," her mother replied. "Just felt like baking. And besides, I'm happy you and, Rae are here," she gave her an affectionate smile.

"Me too," Elizabeth replied, reaching out again to try and grab a muffin. She glowered when her mother swatted her hand away… _again!_

"Elizabeth Grace Weir, don't make me get the wooden spoon," she threatened.

Elizabeth couldn't help but snort at her mother's empty threat. Never, not once, had the wooden spoon ever been used on her, not once had she ever been hit – grounded maybe – but never hit. That was probably one of the reasons why she had the best parents in the world.

"Fine," she conceded then looked around with a slight frown. "Where's Rae?" She asked, interested in her daughter's whereabouts.

"She woke up crying for you, and when she wouldn't stop, you're father took her out for ice-cream and then to the park. He's probably spoiling her as we speak," she grinned.

Elizabeth chuckled. "He spoils her too much."

"I don't think he can help himself. He used to spoil you rotten when you were that age. In fact, he still does," she pointed out.

"Hey," Elizabeth held her hands up, "it's not my fault you only had one kid. I was bound to be spoiled," she said with a grin. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow on the worktop, smiling as her mother rolled her eyes.

"So, how did your meeting go with the dean?" Her mother inquired, looking up at her for a moment.

"Good, everything's sorted. He told me I could come back anytime I wanted to, but I really do think this is the right decision for me, mom," Elizabeth said softly.

"I know you do, sweetheart, but… you were just doing so well," she answered back honestly.

"I know… I know," she gave a wistful smile. "But, I just… want to spend some time with, Rae – live a little." She shrugged her shoulders lightly. It was important to her to be there for her daughter the way that her parents had been there for her as she was growing up. She didn't want to miss out on Rachel's life. She would never forgive herself if she did.

"Well… there's no point in worrying about it now. All you can do is look forward," her mother replied, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Elizabeth just nodded, understanding that her parents were probably a little disappointed in her.

But that was something she was just going to have to deal with.

**~xoXox~**

John scrunched up another piece of paper before throwing it into the trash bin that he had placed on the other side of his office. He threw his hands up in victory when it landed in it. Pulling another sheet of paper out of his desk drawer, he was about to scrunch it up when his intercom buzzed. Sighing, he dropped his feet down from his desk and back onto the floor before leaning forward and pressing the button. "Yes?"

"_Sorry to disturb you, Mister Sheppard, but your father's on line one,"_ Ben's voice came through the intercom.

"Tell him I'm in a meeting," he ordered, not in the mood to speak to his father.

"_Yes sir,"_ Ben replied.

John smiled a little as he leaned back into his chair and was about to finish scrunching the paper up when his intercom buzzed again. Groaning, he pressed the button. "What now?" He asked.

"_Your father said to tell you, that he knows you're not in a meeting and if you don't pick up the phone, he's just going to come down to talk to you,"_ Ben said, delivering his father's message.

"Fine," John growled out. "Patch him through." Picking up the phone, he held it against his ear and prepared himself for the tongue lashing that he was more than likely going to receive from his father.

"_You're in a meeting, huh?"_ His father called through the receiver before he had even gotten a word out.

"I was just about to go into one as a matter of fact," he lied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

He heard his father 'tsk' on the other end before answering back. _"You're mother wants to invite you over for dinner tonight," _he sighed out.

"Please, don't get too over excited," he replied back sarcastically.

"_Don't start, John,"_ his father warned.

"I'm not starting anything, but you don't sound too happy about mom inviting me for dinner," he said.

"_Because I know that any conversation we have will end up in an argument!"_ He exclaimed.

"That's because you always start one," he replied in frustration.

There was a pause before his father spoke again. _"I'll see you tonight, John, and we'll talk then." _

He was about to say 'okay,' but the thought of not wanting to deal with his father made him swiftly change his mind. "Actually, I can't make it tonight. I'm fairly busy here at the office – don't think I'll be finished in time," he lied through his teeth.

"_Must you always be so selfish?"_ His father asked in anger.

"Selfish? Really? All I've ever done is what you wanted me to. How is that selfish?" He asked, voice raised in anger. "You know what? Forget it," he growled out, slamming the phone back down onto its hook.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to relax himself. Conversations with his father often left him pissed off – this one being no different.

Dropping his hand away from his face, he drummed his fingers along his desk before pushing his chair away from it. Standing up, he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and walked out of his office. "Ben, cancel my meetings for the rest of the day, I'm going home," he told his PA as he stepped onto the elevator. He had to get out of here. He felt like he was suffocating and he needed to get away.

To where? He didn't know.

Just as long as it peaceful and quiet, he didn't care!

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Sorry about the length, I know it was rather short. Also, I really don't think that this was one of best written chapters. **

**Things will be starting to pick up in the next chapter. This one was needed in order to set up a few things that will happen in later chapters. They may not be quite so obvious now, but I promise you they are in there. **

**Review please. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. They're all very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_One week later._

Elizabeth swallowed harshly as she ascended the stone steps that lead up to the townhouse. Her heart beat at an unusual pace inside her chest – from nerves no doubt. The last time she had felt this nervous was when she had brought her new-born daughter home from the hospital. Though, she was supposed that was a different kind of nervous. Then, she had been afraid that she wouldn't have been able to take care of her child by herself, but she had succeeded in doing that with a little – _a lot_, if she was to admit it – of help from her parents.

Now – now she was nervous for an entirely different reason. She was terrified that she was going to mess this job up. The only experience she had ever had with housecleaning was cleaning her own home and the little café that she had worked in on campus, but neither of those meant that she was working for someone as upscale as John Sheppard, or Mister Sheppard as she had been told to address him – if she ever saw him that is. She didn't think the chances of her actually meeting him was that great, considering he owned his own corporate business – something to do with mechanical engineering as her father had told her. He'd more than likely be in work all day, which suited her just fine. She didn't need the extra pressure of knowing that her boss could possibly be watching her every move.

Reaching the top step, she sucked in a sharp breath and brought a hand up to knock on the door. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she waited for the door to open. When she didn't receive an answer, she frowned and pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to look at her watch, thinking that she might be a bit early. Mister Sheppard's P.A. had told her that he would meet her here at eight, and she had just assumed that he would be inside.

Sighing, she took her attention away from her watch and brought her hand up again to knock on the door. Before she could, though, the door was pulled open.

Her eyes went wide.

Her breath caught in her throat.

And her heart – well, she wasn't really sure what it was doing.

"…interested," was all she heard before the door was slammed shut.

She shook her head, frowning in confusion. She wasn't sure what had just happened.

All she did know, though, was that she had just seen John Sheppard – _her boss_ – in his underwear.

Shaking her head, she schooled herself before knocking again. This time when the front door was pulled open, she kept her eyes on his face and gave him a smile. "Mister She-"

He cut her off.

"I said I'm not interested!"

He slammed the door shut in her face – _again!_

"Okay," she spoke sourly. "You are not going to let a man like, John Sheppard, treat you like crap, Elizabeth!" She'd had enough of that in her life.

_To hell with it,_ she thought in frustration.

Balling her hand into a fist, she brought it up and began pounding on his front door in a very undignified manner. He was not going to shut the door in her face a third time.

She kept pounding on it until it was finally pulled open.

"What?" He asked harshly, glaring at her.

She glared back. He was not going to intimidate her. "Mister Sheppard," she ground out, pressing a hand against his front door, so that he couldn't shut it on her. "I'm your new housecleaner," she explained, annoyance heavy in her voice. She was a very patient person, but she would not tolerate being treated with anything but respect.

"Oh," was all he said, moving aside to let her in.

"Thank you," she said, stepping in through the front door and into the foyer. She looked around, her eyes taking in her surroundings. The stairs were right in front of her – to the left – and beside them a hall that lead out of the foyer and into, she presumed, the kitchen. To her right, an open door showed her the living room, but it was rather dark – the curtains hadn't been pulled back yet. To her left there was another door – closed – so she had no idea what was on the other side. She was sure she'd find out soon enough, though. "You have a lovely home, Mister Sheppard," she replied absentmindedly as her brain continued to register where she was. She had only seen houses like this in movies and magazines.

"Everything you need is in the kitchen – you can start with the living room," he replied as he walked by her and headed up the stairs.

Her eyes lingered on his retreating form a moment longer than they should have before she finally looked away. Pulling in a small, calming breath, she began unbuttoning her jacket as she made her way towards the kitchen – well, what she hoped was the kitchen.

_Relax Elizabeth. If it's not this room, it's the other one – you're going to be fine,_ she gave herself a small pep-talk.

Pushing open the door, a small sigh of relief escaped her lips. _So far – so good._ She shrugged off her jacket and laid it over the back of one of the chairs at the round table, which looked almost out of place in the rather large kitchen. The kitchen itself was almost as big as her entire apartment – though, it was only a one-bedroom place.

She sighed.

She really would have to upgrade. Now that Rachel was getting bigger she would need a room of her own.

_One step at a time, Elizabeth – one step at a time,_ she reminded herself.

Rolling up her sleeves, she began making her way around the kitchen, rooting through the lower cupboards for the cleaning equipment. She grinned in success when she found dusting polish, bleach, window cleaner, floor cleaner, old rags, trash bags and some other stuff that she wasn't quite sure what they were for.

She grabbed what she thought she would need for the living room and placed them on top of the worktop. Straightening up, she shut the cupboard door and gathered everything up into her arms. Turning, she walked out of the kitchen, up the hall and into the living room. She grimaced at the coldness and dank smell that assaulted her when she breathed in. She wondered how a house like this could be so cold and seem so damp – plus, there was a slightly strange smell to the air, one she couldn't entirely place.

Reaching a hand out, she fumbled for the light switch before finding it and turning them on. Her green eyes went wide at the sight that greeted her. Beer bottles and cans lay strewn about the living, covering the table, couches and floor. Among them lay plates and bowls, some till having bits of food. There were several pizza boxes and empty ice-cream cartons thrown on the floor along with various items of clothing. Ash spilled out over onto the heart of the fireplace, and the curtains were still closed.

_Oh God, he's a pig,_ she internally groaned.

Placing the items down onto the only clear table in the entire room – just inside the door – she rolled up her sleeves and moved to open the curtains, opening the window, too.

Turning, she noticed a set of double doors right across from the window on the other side of the room. Curiously, she made her way towards it, hoping that behind those doors wasn't as bad as this room. Sliding them open, she was greeted with an impeccable – and clean – dining room. The table was long and mahogany. Eight chairs lined either side of it and then one at each end.

Walking into the room, she opened the double doors at the left of it and was greeted with the kitchen. She smiled a little. This would make moving back and forth between the kitchen and living room a lot easier.

_Okay Elizabeth, you better get to work if you want to make it home before dinner,_ she thought to herself.

**~xoXox~**

Elizabeth had to hold back a wince and a groan as she slowly made her way down the stairs, her knuckles turning a ghostly-white as she gripped the banister for support. Her entire body ached. Her legs felt like jelly and lead weights – she didn't even think that was a possible feeling! Her back – oh, especially her back – ached so much that the tiredness and ache throughout the rest of her body paled in comparison.

She blamed cleaning the living room on her back, though. It had taken almost five hours to get it spotless. She had picked up every bit of trash, every piece of delftware and every article of clothing. She had dusted every surface, every item in the room. She had cleaned out the fire, vacuumed the floor and had then scrubbed it. She had cleaned the windows and even lit the fire.

Then, she had given the dining room a quick go-over before heading on to the kitchen where she had cleaned the entire oven, cleaned out the microwave – it had been growing mould on the inside – and had washed down every surface, filled the dishwasher, emptied it and filled it again. She had mopped out the kitchen floor before vacuuming the hallway and foyer before mopping it, and finally, before heading upstairs.

Upstairs hadn't been too bad and she had gotten it done in almost two hours. The only rooms Mister Sheppard had told her to stay away from had been his bedroom and the library downstairs, which meant that she was done for the day, and didn't have to come back till Wednesday.

_Thank God,_ she thought in relief as she stepped off the last step of the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, she put all of the cleaning equipment back in its rightful place before putting the full trash bags in the bins out the back. Going back inside, she locked the backdoor, washed her hands and then tiredly pulled on her jacket. Grabbing her purse off of the kitchen table, she turned and jumped slightly at the sight of Mister Sheppard standing there staring at her.

"Mister Sheppard… is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if he had changed his mind about her not cleaning his room and the library. She hoped not.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said, holding up a key.

"Oh." She stepped closer to him and took it. "Thank you," she replied and put it in her purse.

"Thank you… uh…?" He just looked at her.

"Elizabeth," she supplied her name.

"Right! I'll have to remember that for next time."

She looked at him curiously for a moment before asking, "Is there anything else…?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "See you Wednesday."

Elizabeth gave a slight nod of her head. "Goodnight Mister Sheppard." And with that she left, glad that she could finally go home and see her little girl.

**~xoXox~**

As soon as Elizabeth walked in through the front door of her parents' apartment, she was immediately assaulted with a little body.

"Momma!" Rachel squealed.

Throwing her purse onto the table just inside of the front door, she ignored the screaming pain in her back and bent down, scooping her little girl up into her arms. "Hello my darling girl," she softly murmured, holding her baby close. "Did you miss me?" She asked inquisitively. Rachel nodded furiously before gripping Elizabeth's face between her tiny hands and giving her a sloppy kiss. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's actions. "I missed you, too," she softly said, showering her little girl's face in warm kisses as she walked into the living room.

"How was your first day at work?" Her mother immediately asked, not even giving her time to sit down.

"Tiring," she answered as she collapsed down onto the couch, slightly shifting Rachel who had rested her head against her shoulder and had tangled one of her hands into her messy curls that she had taken down on the way home. She threw her head back to rest against the back of the couch. "Mister Sheppard was there."

"What was he like?" Her mother asked with interest, a smile playing on her lips.

"I saw him in his underwear," she squeaked out, blushing a little at the memory.

"What?!" Her father exclaimed. "What did he do?!"

Elizabeth tried to hide the smile at her father's overprotectiveness. "Nothing – He answered the door in his underwear," she explained.

"Well…" her father huffed. "What kind of man does that?" He asked in all seriousness.

"John Sheppard apparently," her mother replied. "Is he good looking?" Her mother asked with a grin.

"Mom!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to bed," she said as she stood up, taking Rachel with her.

"Don't you want some supper?"

She shook her head 'no.' "I'm too tired," she explained, heading towards the spare room. She was absolutely starving, but she barely had enough energy to make it to her room. She wasn't sure she'd even have enough to lift a fork.

At least she could have a little bit of a lie-in tomorrow before she had to go meet one of her closest friends for lunch.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Did it seem too rushed? I thought that it would get boring if I described every single thing Elizabeth cleaned. Also, I hope you don't mind that I skipped it a week.**

**And, who do you think is Elizabeth's closest friend?**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
